<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>摇响铃铛，当，当，当 by icejeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283419">摇响铃铛，当，当，当</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen'>icejeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 分手后, 毕业后</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小零的神秘生日礼物</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>摇响铃铛，当，当，当</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2018.11.4 生贺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
            <a href="https://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=493285470">bgm 鲜红</a>
          </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>纯白色的石雕沐浴阳光和泉水，金黄色的晕圈和彩虹般的波纹映在中央公园的草地边，朔间零坐在长椅上愉悦地享受难得的片刻安谧。</p><p>由于家族遗传的基因问题，他读书时期没能站在温暖的太阳底下超过十秒，现在情况则不同。距离朔间零的成人礼已经过去七年。七年前的那个夜晚，他几乎是在一瞬间里成为家里真正的怪胎——他毫不惧怕炽热的阳光。个中缘由是个无人知晓的秘密。就连清秀少年朔间凛月，朔间零心爱的弟弟也对此完全没有头绪，他曽试图用其貌不扬却可口怡人的料理诱骗哥哥张开蚌的壳吐出不知是砾是珠的东西，结果显而易见，他未能得手。</p><p>鸽群从喷泉靠近门亭的方向飞过来，低低地掠过朔间零的头顶。牵着妈妈手的小孩子紧张地捂着嘴，看到他依然清爽的乌发和肩膀后咯咯笑起来。灰白色的鸽子都栖在木架上，脑袋左转右转，其中唯一一只纯白色的咯哒咯哒地走过来，粉红的眼睛探向朔间零鲜红的眼眸。他试图从背包里掏出点什么，只有没开封的炸猪扒三明治。鸽子能吃腌黄瓜吗？</p><p>男孩穿过大理石小径，一手抓着头上的草帽，一手攥着东西，轻快地朝朔间零跑过来。</p><p>他说：“你需要它们吗？”摊开的手掌心上散着一小把荞麦。</p><p>鸽子紧张地扑腾翅膀飞到朔间零肩上。男孩忍不住又笑出声。</p><p> </p><p>那是朔间零与鸽子的第一次亲密接触。</p><p>低他一级的偶像科学弟日日树涉在校园内大摇大摆，穿越人海如入无人之境，前呼后拥他的爱宠——一群安安静静不吭声的鸽子。</p><p>都说物似主人形，日日树的鸽子倒是与他爱喧哗吵闹的性格性格相悖，平常若是没有日日树的请求，它们也不轻易发出丁点声响。且听说有几只小可爱特别喜欢往他的演剧部学弟那钻，虽说是奉命去人间观察，却是实打实和人结下深厚感情，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。朔间零偶尔会想起日日树涉这么个新奇的人物，嘴上说着奉行博爱主义，誓将爱与惊喜传播到每个角落，他自己的爱从何而来，又落在何处呢。</p><p>两人成为同级生后，有一天社团活动休息日里，朔间零被那只叫采佩什的鸽子吵醒。天知道日日树为什么给宠物取个传说里吸血鬼的绰号，不过一想到他甚至还叫观察鸽圣女的名讳，自然也能释然。采佩什轻啄他的棺材，笃笃声搅乱了朔间零的清梦，让他很是不耐烦。</p><p>后来日日树解释说：“兴许是采佩什在我的校服兜里被靠在窗边的零给打动了，从此一见倾心，今天我带它出来散步，它就头也不回地离开了我。唉唉，真是闻者伤心见者流泪的凄惨故事。”末了被迫清醒的朔间零还要宽慰他别为此哀愁，把缩在他手里的采佩什递还给日日树。</p><p> </p><p>朔间零悄悄给靠在他袖口的小东西取名叫伊丽莎白。*</p><p> </p><p>绕过喷泉就是公园的出口，过了红绿灯就能走上通往老城墙的林荫大道。朔间零的体力一向很好，在白日下行动的他也渐渐乐于体验同和煦的秋日阳光作伴的轻松，一切都显得暖洋洋。道旁的梧桐落叶无人打扫，金黄色的光彩从泉水一路蔓延至此，一条条波纹汇成汪洋大海。早于在青空下漫步之前，朔间零先习惯的是一个人的旅行。高中时候他常常要独自出国处理学校和家族事务（谁让他总是看上去无所不能），奔波在分部老宅和姐妹学校之间的那段时间可以说是疲于奔命，无暇欣赏旅途上的风景——那也称不上是旅行，只是出差罢了。</p><p>现在不同了，半个月前开始的独行闲散得不像是旁人眼里朔间零“应该”做的事，他仅仅是带上钱包护照和轻便背包，连攻略都没做就穿越波罗的海来探寻浪漫国度。</p><p>英俊的亚洲面孔颇受街边舞女欢迎，加上依凭朔间零的身形，即使混迹此处风采也没被魁梧的本地人压过。他很快应邀加入路边义演的队伍，和热情的女郎搭着肩膀斗舞——他还有什么不会的。日近正午，棕色的卷发旋风般隔着空气扫过朔间零的脸庞，鼻梁挺拔的少女轻轻按上他衬衫的第三枚纽扣嬉笑着问能不能留下纪念品，“好证明我曾和如此美丽的男人共舞过。”</p><p> </p><p>毕业舞会是偶像科和普通科学生三年中除了高一开学典礼之外，唯一一场共同参与的仪式性活动，在他朔间零毕业当年加上了制作科唯一的女孩子。事关舞会伴侣的选择，像羽风薰这样的小伙子绝对不可能在偶像科的同学们里草率地做决定，但最终结果出人意表，他的舞伴花落濑名家。那场舞会风波不断，首先是仿佛固定节目一样的全场停电。之前学生会讨论过是不是应该取消拉电闸这种简单粗暴的熄灯手段，但因为偶像科会长一意孤行认为断电才是最适合高中生的粗放娱乐方式，最后拍板仍然由二年级的副手去执行这个任务。</p><p>毕业生里一枝独秀没有带舞伴出席的朔间零成了许多少女的追逐对象，他足够优秀到让人抛下自己的同伴如飞蛾扑火般献身。黑暗中有人摸索到他身旁，将两个作风古怪的同班同学挤开。月永乐于离开风暴眼，一双猫眼将墨色里发生的一切瞧得仔仔细细，来人西服上的纽扣眼里别着一朵妖冶的白玫瑰，花瓣上还带着剔透的露珠，那点反光即刻勾引起他的创作欲。朔间零正闭眼沉迷于杯中美酒，谁能料想学生会在宴席餐饮上下了好大功夫，须臾也不让人失望。等他感受到异动睁开眼后，胸前的红色花朵已然消失，取而代之的是娇嫩的白花。如果说朔间零成年后习性大变的原因是对外的秘密，那么舞会上的佩花交换就是他高中三年唯一的空白。</p><p>那晚花园露台上看到的月光非常美，清澈皎洁，朔间零记得很清楚。</p><p> </p><p>下午没有行程安排，朔间零仍然是闲庭信步在大街上，一派轻松闲适，除了纯粹的外貌特征之外没有丁点外乡人的特征。</p><p>靠在路灯上表演杂技的人打扮得宛如疯帽匠，那顶夸张的巨大礼帽简直可以用高耸入云来形容。向朔间零笔直伸来的手吓了他一跳，只见疯帽匠（姑且先这么称呼他）双手一翻转，从紧身包裹的袖子里牵出一串纸折的千纸鹤。他脸上的浓妆隐约让朔间零想起记忆里的某个人，也许是同学，也许是朋友，也许只是一个业务往来的客人。</p><p>不知不觉人群以疯帽匠和朔间零为中心围拢起来，不少人默认他们是一对友好的搭档，起哄着再变点什么东西出来。朔间零熟于演艺和交流，却不能自如应对这些特别的技法，从前是这样，现在也如此。</p><p>纸鹤变成了一群美丽的小鸟振翅高飞，女士们纷纷惊叫起来。朔间零目送它们越过乌黑的人潮，飞向远处的教堂。红色的砖块映衬在蓝天下显得温柔可爱，纯净的三两色彩变幻成和谐的景象。</p><p> </p><p>朔间零是最熟悉黄昏下花园露台模样的人，这里是红茶部的活动场地，但却因为时间安排不能天天见到红茶部最可爱的部员弟弟。高中校园坐落在滨海土地上，背靠山丘。听上去是度假休闲的好去处，事实也的确如此，但这对生性爱好玩乐的偶像科学生来说就像是被放逐了一样。除了学生、教职员和校外的商业街，嘿，其实平时根本没人会来这好吗？除了风景怡人和克制一众偶像预备役的效用之外，选址压根没有对劲的。</p><p>对此昼伏夜出的吸血鬼朔间零相当满意。是的，只要他愿意，他就是这里的唯一的君主。顶楼上的落日余晖如同晴天烈日一般，只会让抑郁的人徒生向死欲，寂寥凄清。摄影师深爱被石碑遮挡去一角的光影变幻，唯独厌弃墙角生长的野草和美中不足的生锈铁网。朔间零欣赏许多事物，他欣赏沙尘堆下掩埋着的纸飞机，欣赏热腾腾的奶油浓汤，欣赏追逐打闹的运动部男孩和叽叽喳喳讨论约会计划的女孩。他的眼光包容，像地心之湖一样深不见底，他欣赏几乎所有美与不美的、破旧与崭新的……没有什么是绝对的。他又不是什么严谨的科学家，对显微镜下的生命笃信虔诚。万物恒变。一生只去信奉些什么太可惜……生命有限……</p><p> </p><p>酒店前台给朔间零带了一张留言，惊喜二字在干净工整的印刷体衬托下显得荒诞不已。朔间零难得冒出烦躁的情绪，唉，他总是从容不迫。</p><p>事先预告过的事哪还有什么别致的地方，推开门也不会有人乘着真的让人心灵颤抖的交通工具迆迆然登场，仿佛独角戏正拉开帷幕。</p><p>悉心包装的礼物堆积在落地窗前，朔间零的视线飘过精美得宛如平安夜的盛大筵席，窗外是万家灯火，连静默流淌的河面上也映着流光溢彩。房间里只有一盏昏黄的台灯。</p><p>留言卡片上有弟弟的名字，还有高中社团和组合的后辈和后来一同出道的同伴，在其他地方结交的“好友”，分道扬镳的一生挚友……偶然看到一个毫无印象的名字，呆板无聊，刻意到让人不由自主地联想起某个不知真名的人。</p><p> </p><p>就这样吧，再过两个小时，这个充满了与某君往事回忆的一天就结束了。自己的生命为何而存在，总之不为自己而活。<br/>
 <br/>
    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>采佩什是德古拉伯爵原型人物的绰号，在《惊情四百年》中，德古拉伯爵的爱人名为伊丽莎白</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>